Entre finais
by Jubs Longbotton
Summary: Entre Finais conta o que aconteceu entre o fim da Guerra e os "Dezenove anos depois". Fic voltada para Rony e Hermione. Venha fazer parte dessa história!
1. Dúvidas

-Sabe Ron, eu sei que você está empenhado trabalhando com Jorge, mas seria excelente se pudéssemos cursar o último ano de Hogwarts juntos - Implorava Hermione pela milésima vez para Rony.

-Não Mione, já disse que eu e Jorge somos sócios e além do mais eu preciso estar na loja pra trabalhar com a arrumação dos produtos! Se você quiser ir, pode ir, mas eu não vou! - Ele disse com o rosto vermelho e se levantando de sua cama, onde estavam sentados.

Ela se levantou em seguida e colocando a mão no rosto dele disse:

-Não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você... Mas, eu entendo seu lado. Promete pra mim que vai pelo menos pensar na possibilidade? - Sussurrou Hermione olhando nos olhos castanhos de Rony.

-Ok... - Ele se rendeu.

Ela não acreditou muito que ele pensaria, mas, mesmo assim o abraçou e aconchegou sua cabeça no peito do namorado, sentiu o coração dele acelerar. Rony aos poucos a abraçou, colocando seus longos braços ao redor dela e com suas mãos desproporcionais acariciou a bochecha dela.

-RONY E HERMIONE HORA DE JAAAAANTAAAAAAAAAAAR! - Gritou Molly do andar de baixo.

-Por Merlin, sou um herói condecorado pelo Ministério de Magia, recebo mil presentes todos os dias e mesmo assim, ela continua me gritando pra ir jantar - Resmungou Rony.

Hermione deu uma risadinha e com um selinho que fez Rony corar o convenceu a descer sem reclamar sobre isso. Mesmo depois de terem ganhado milhares de galeões, honras e outros presentes a família Weasley continuava morando na toca. Melhorada e Reformada, mas ainda conservava o item principal: aconchego. O Vampiro tinha seu próprio quarto. Decisão de Rony, depois de considerá-lo fundamental no passado. Mas, o relógio na parede que indicava onde os moradores estavam ainda continuava lá, só que agora, o ponteiro de Fred estava em branco e imóvel.

Depois de descerem as escadas incertas da Toca, Hermione e Rony entraram na cozinha e encontraram com Gina e Sra. Weasley colocando a mesa.

-Me deixaeu ajudar vocês - Disse Hermione se dirigindo pra pilha de pratos e colocando-os na mesa.

-Ahn querida, sabe que só a deixo ajudar porque é praticamente da família já. - Disse Molly sorridente limpando as mãos no avental indo em direção ao fogão.

-Mamãe ainda não entendeu que a gente poderia muito bem ter alguma ajudante do lar, a gente ganhou uma pequena fortuna sabe... - Disse Gina implicando com a mãe e rindo.

Rony sentou-se numa das cadeiras e começou a brincar com uma colher. Arthur de repente apareceu na lareira, agora era comum voltar pra casa pela Rede Flú, já que no seu novo escritório privado ele tinha uma lareira com acesso a uma rede privada. Logo após vinha Percy, que mesmo tendo se demitido de qualquer jeito foi recontratado, mas, dessa vez como assistente do pai e, portanto usuário assíduo da lareira.

-Ér, 'Noite! - Completou Percy subindo correndo pro quarto com uma cara estranha. Rony, Gina e Mione deram risadas abafadas.

- Que ele tem? - Disse Molly antes de dar um selinho carinhoso no marido.

-Dor de barriga, o coitado foi comer um chocolate trouxa e passou à tarde no banheiro - Respondeu Arthur com um sorriso amarelo de quem tinha sido pego contando o segredo da humanidade. -Bem, vou tomar um banho e já volto, assim poderemos jantar. Pera... Cadê o Jorge?

- Hum... Vai ficar na loja hoje, recebemos um carregamento defeituoso dos explosivins de brinquedo... E ele... - Disse Rony com a voz desaparecendo ao final da frase.

-Ele o que Ron?! - Perguntou Mione com um rosto preocupado.

Todos olharam pra ele curiosamente, ele ficou com o rosto vermelho e mexendo nos cabelos nervosamente disse:

-Ele vai em Hogsmeade... Tem um encontro com Angelina...

Todos continuaram o encarando. Molly e Arthur não sabiam muito bem o que achar desse romance, já que a menina era ex namorada de Fred. Gina e Mione apoiavam completamente e Ron, bem, isso pra ele era indiferente, mas, se tivesse que escolher um lado, seria o do irmão. Desde que a Guerra acabou, nos dois meses que se passaram, as cartas que Jorge e Angelina trocaram foi o que fez o gêmeo ficar bem. E Rony sabia disso.

-Hum... Então... Vou tirar um conjunto de louça e podemos comer logo após seu pai tomar banho, não?! - Disse Molly fingindo não se importar, mas com a boca levemente seca.

-Okay, já volto crianças - Disse Arthur subindo.

Rony levantou-se e pegou na mão de Mione a levando pro lado de fora da casa, deixando Molly e Gina conversando sobre o "relacionamento" de Jorge.

Quando chegaram perto da clareira onde os Weasley praticavam Quadribol, eles pararam e Rony fez Hermione girar como se tivessem dançando e em seguida a abraçou. A menina riu e o som da risada dela aquecia o coração de Ron. Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente quando ouviram um "clack" e repentinamente olharam pra trás.

Harry caminhava na direção da porta da cozinha e de longe pôde se ouvir a Sra. Weasley e Gina o cumprimentando alegremente.

-Estranho, achei que ele estaria com Hagrid hoje... Ele disse que iam jantar juntos no Caldeirão... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa - Disse Hermione, sempre preocupada.

-Nah, acho que não, senão elas não estariam tão animadinhas - Disse Rony puxando a namorada pra si.

-Devemos ver e...

Rony deu um beijaço nela, que a deixou sem fôlego e quando a soltou disse:

-Não, me deixa aproveitar você mais um pouco antes de ter que te dividir com eles...

Ela sorriu e disse ajeitando o cabelo dele:

-Seu bobo... ! - E o beijou delicadamente.

Mas, não demorou muito tempo a Gina e Harry virem andando na direção deles.

*CAHAM!* Pigarreou Gina

Os dois pararam de se beijar e olharam pro casal de amigos, Rony com uma cara de poucos amigos e Mione um pouco envergonhada. Rony então abraçou a namorada de lado e disse:

-Que houve cara?

-Hagrid saiu num encontro com Madame Maxine. Ele me mandou uma carta pedindo mil desculpas mas, disse que não poderia adiar esse encontro... - Disse Harry apertando a mão do amigo e dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

Depois beijou a face de Mione e disse:

- E vocês? O que contam?! - Abraçou Gina também, que ficou levemente corada.

- Bem, eu recebi uma carta pra voltar pra Hogwarts hoje de manhã. É lógico que eu quero voltar mas, não seria a mesma coisa sem vocês. - Disse Hermione num tom casual mas, apreensiva.

- Eu tenho que voltar, ainda estou no 6º ano, lembra?! - Disse Gina revirando os olhos.

- Eu vou voltar, ainda quero ser Auror... Bem, agora mais do que nunca - Disse Harry sério.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos e os olhos se voltaram pra Rony que disse aborrecido, soltando à namorada :

- Não vou voltar. Vou continuar trabalhando com Jorge! - E saiu andando sozinho em direção da cozinha.

- Que ataque foi esse? - Disse Gina sem entender nada.

- Bem, eu e ele conversamos mais cedo e ele realmente não quer voltar. O fiz prometer que ia pensar na possibilidade mas, acho que ele já decidiu né? - Falou Mione tristemente.

Harry a abraçou pelos ombros por um lado, enquanto abraçava Gina com o outro braço e começaram a caminhar em direção a casa.

- Vou conversar com ele. Fica tranquila...

Os três foram pra casa e quando chegaram na cozinha todos os esperavam. Molly já havia recolocado o conjunto de louça que retirara. O jantar foi tranquilo e até Rony se acalmou e deu umas boas risadas com as histórias do pai. Que agora era chefe da Seção de Mau Uso do Artefato dos Trouxas.

Quando acabaram, Molly enfeitiçou as louças para serem lavadas. E subiu com Arthur mas, antes disse:

- Não aprontem muito hein. E Harry querido se quiser ficar para dormir, sabe que não tem cerimônia. Boa Noite!

Os quatro riram. Foram pra sala e ficaram conversando sobre as notícias que chegavam:

- Vi Neville e Luna pescando uns peixes naquele riacho perto da casa dela. Eles disseram que voltam pra Hogwarts também e que o pai dela foi convidado pra ser o novo Editor Chefe do Profeta Diário mas, ela disse que ele recusou o pedido. - Disse Gina casualmente e em seguida tomando um gole de chá com leite.

- Já era de se esperar, as duas coisas. Ele receber a oferta e recusar. E concordo com ele, depois de tudo, eles ainda acham que podem nos comprar. Acho que muitas coisas mudaram mas, isso não foi uma delas - completou Ron abraçado com Hermione numa poltrona.

Depois de um tempo conversando animadamente sobre as novidades dos amigos, Gina bocejou e disse:

-Hum... Eu to ficando com sono. Você vai ficar né Potter?!

Eles sorriram e Harry acariciou o rosto dela e disse:

-Claro! Se eu dormir mais uma noite no quarto ao lado do anão pervertido no Caldeirão, eu juro que vou parar em Azkaban!

Todos riram, então Gina o beijou e Ron virou a cara, não era contra mas, pra ele esse cena era forte demais. Hermione então beijou Ron e o desejou boa noite e subiu com a amiga. Elas foram dando risadinhas e comentando sobre o encontro de Jorge e Angelina.

- Só sobramos nós dois, acho melhor irmos também. Amanhã eu acordo relativamente cedo e...- Disse Rony se apressando.

-Peraí, você sabe que eu quero falar com você sobre Hogwarts - Disse Harry sério

- Eu sei, e já tomei minha decisão. Nada do que você diga vai mudar o que penso! - Respondeu Rony olhando pra baixo e alisando as enormes mãos.

- Tudo bem. Mas, você já pensou em tudo que isso pode gerar? Sua mãe com certeza deve estar chateada com isso e Hermione, bem, ela está decepcionada ...

Nesse momento Rony o olhou com tristeza e disse:

-Como posso voltar lá Harry?! Todo ano é a mesma coisa, a gente vai e alguma coisa ruim acontece. Não ligo se ele morreu. Eu ainda tenho essa sensação e nós perdemos pessoas importantes lá...

-... E ganhamos a maior vitória que poderíamos ter: a liberdade! Lutamos tanto! Passamos um ano sem nenhuma pista válida e mesmo assim encontramos as Horcruxes e acabamos com Voldemort! Além do mais, as perdas são irreparáveis mas, você parar de estudar não faz jus a memória deles. Duvido que Lupin, Dumbledore, Sirius...

- E Fred?! Meu irmão morreu defendendo a causa. Ele fugiu da escola, montou uma loja e fez sucesso! - Completou Rony totalmente vermelho e com a voz mais grave que o normal.

-Fred e Jorge eram especiais juntos. Lógico que você ajudar o Jorge é incrível mas, acho que se você perguntar, ele também vai preferir que você volte pra Hogwarts. Até porque você estando lá dentro, é um contato de vendas dele!

Rony de repente levantou a cabeça e balançou-a pros lados e disse:

-Pode ser, mas vamos dormir que amanhã é dia!

-Okay, mas pensa nisso.

Os meninos apagaram as luzes e subiram. Harry dormiu rapidamente, demonstrando que realmente deveria estar exausto e com horas de sono mal dormidas. Mas, Rony continuou acordado uns longos minutos pensando no que Harry, Mione e sua mãe tinham lhe falado sobre voltar. Será que ele realmente conseguiria encarar o colégio novamente? Era a pergunta que se fazia no momento.

N/A: Olá queridos! Muito obrigada por virem aqui e lerem a minha fic. Espero que gostem :D

ps:: Sim, eu sei que os olhos de Rony Weasley são AZUIS mas, coloquei castanhos porque acho que ele ficaria um charme de olhos castanhos :)


	2. Surpresas

Era um dia bem ensolarado, um calor fora do comum para um verão Londrino mas, Rony atravessou o Beco Diagonal em direção á loja. Agora, as coisas eram bem diferentes. Todos queriam cumprimentá-lo, e ele tinha feitos ótimos amigos, como Sr Olivaras, que passou um tempo com ele no Chalé das Conchas. Passou pela loja de varinhas, acenou e rindo disse:

-Alô Sr Olivaras! Muitas Vendas?

-Olá Ronald! Muitíssimas! Todos estão muito animados com o recomeço das aulas em Hogwarts, você vai também né?! - Responde o Sr Olivaras sorridente.

Rony ficou um pouco sem graça e com um sorriso amarelo disse :

-Ér... Tenho que ir... Muitas vendas lá também.

Continuou caminhando e dessa vez o pensamento de retornar a Hogwarts não saía da cabeça dele. Chegou à loja e viu a infinidade de alunos novos, excitados pela oportunidade de ingressas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria mais famosa do mundo. Seu coração ficou apertado. De longe pode ver Jorge na seção para maiores de 15 anos, que incluía alguns itens mais..."perigosos". O irmão estava cantarolando uma canção enquanto separava alguns objetos para recolocar na prateleira de cima. Rony deu uma risadinha, isso significava que o encontro dele com Angelina parece ter sido bom.

-Oi Jorge, como estamos hoje? - Disse Rony casualmente indo para trás de um armário e pegando seu avental de trabalho marrom, com um enorme W dourado e alguns fogos coloridos desenhados.

-Ahn, oi Ron! Estamos bem, consegui reverter o caos de ontem e o material novo foi entregue. Você pode separá-los e colocar nas prateleiras por favor? - Disse Jorge sorrindo e descendo uma escadinha que dava para uma sala escura, onde ficavam os logros fluorescentes e sensíveis a luz.

"Pera, ele disse por favor? O encontro deve ter sido maravilhoso mesmo!" , pensou Rony se dirigindo para o estoque a fim de conferir o material.

Depois de uma manhã tranquila separando o material, Rony e Jorge foram almoçar no caldeirão furado. Jorge estava com uma expressão animada, como ele não via há muito tempo, e sentia-se feliz por ver o irmão animado e sorridente novamente.

Ao chegarem ao Caldeirão, sentaram-se numa mesa e pediram um prato do dia que incluía linguíças, pedaços de carne, frango e um purê de batatas, tudo isso acompanhado por um enorme copo de suco de abóbora. O apetite deles foi algo que com certeza não tinha sido afetado.

-Então, como foi o encontro ontem? - Disse Rony colocando um pouco de carne e purê na boca.

-Foi ótimo, Angelina é fantástica. Conversamos tanto que quando vi já era quase 1 da manhã. Levei-a em casa e hoje ela me mandou uma coruja, perguntando se eu não queria ir a casa dela no próximo fim de semana, vai ter uma festa. - Disse Jorge animado.

-Hum... Mas, vocês...você sabe...ficaram?! - Perguntou Rony como certa malícia.

-...Não é do seu interesse, continue comendo seu Zé Bunda Curioso. - Respondeu Jorge grosseiramente desprezando o irmão.

-Então vocês ficaram! - Rony gargalhou - Isso é muito bom!

Jorge olhou pra cara de Rony que entendeu que seria melhor ficar calado, ou sabia que o irmão ia pegar no pé dele mais tarde. Quando acabaram de comer foram pra sorveteria como de praxe e pediram super sunday's. Sentaram-se na varanda da loja para apreciar a "sobremesa". Rony ficou em silencio olhando os estudantes indo e vindo.

-Sabe Ron, acho que você quer falar alguma coisa comigo. Algum problema com Mione? - Disse Jorge

-Não... Na verdade, mais ou menos. Ela fica insistindo para que eu volte a Hogwarts, bem, ela a mamãe, Harry... Até o Sr Olivaras me perturbou sobre isso hoje. Mas, eu já disse que estamos juntos na loja e eu não vou sair daqui. - Disse Rony um pouco aborrecido.

-Tá maluco? Você PRECISA voltar! Parte do negócio é trabalhar fora. Você voltando será um contato meu lá dentro, eu posso te mandar os produtos, você vende e assim, vai continuar trabalhando pra mim. Além de terminar os estudos. - Disse Jorge animadamente mas, com certa seriedade em suas palavras.

-Mas...Achei que você seria o único a ficar do meu lado. E você vem me dizer que eu tenho que terminar os estudos? Você fugiu epicamente da escola! - Respondeu Rony.

- Se você não se lembra, fugimos porque estávamos sendo perseguidos e o tempo era outro, completamente diferente... - A voz de Jorge fraquejou no fim da frase mas, ele continuou - Sabe, se você não voltar eu vou ter que te demitir. Ou você volta e continua trabalhando pra mim, ou arruma outro lugar pra trabalhar. E tenho dito.

Jorge levantou-se da mesa e seguiu em direção a loja. Ron continuou sentado, totalmente perplexo com a atitude do irmão. Nunca esperaria isso dele. Depois de alguns minutos após ter terminado o sunday, levantou-se e seguiu em direção a loja também. Passou a tarde pensando no que o irmão tinha falado e no fim do expediente tinha tomado sua decisão. Jorge e Rony estavam terminando de fechar a loja quando Jorge disse:

- Então, vai continuar sendo funcionário da GW ou vai continuar com essa palhaçada?

- Vou voltar. - Respondeu Ron secamente e não disse nenhuma palavra até chegar em casa.

Quando chegaram na Toca os irmãos entraram em silêncio, Molly já estava na cozinha e quando os viu disse:

-Olá meus meninos! Como foi o dia na loja?

- Tudo ocorreu muito bem, mas acho que o Ronald tem algo a lhe dizer querida Molly! - Disse Jorge num tom formalmente forçado.

Rony o olhou furiosamente, Jorge apenas riu e avisou que ia tomar banho para depois jantar. Subiu e desapareceu de vista. Molly olhou curiosamente pro filho e preocupada disse:

- Que foi querido? Aconteceu algo na loja hoje? Ou foi algo com você e Hermione?

Rony ficou vermelho escarlate e sentiu-se extremamente traído pelo irmão. Respirou fundo e disse:

- Vou voltar pra Hogwarts... Agora vou subir para tomar banho também e...

-Oh querido! - Disse Molly o agarrando e abraçando-o com lágrimas nos olhos - Estou tão feliz que você tenha decidido voltar!

- Ahn mãe... - Rony não pode deixar de sentir-se de certa forma aliviado por saber que a mãe estava bem.

- Tudo bem, agora suba e vá tomar banho. Nossa, isso me deixou tão feliz querido ...

Rony então se soltou da mãe e olhando pra baixo subiu as escadas. Não queria encará-la mas, enquanto ia subindo os degraus pode ouvir a mãe cantarolando alegremente. Ao chegar em seu quarto se deu conta de que teria que contar a Hermione, mas não sabia como. E teria que ser rápido, antes da mãe. Tomou uma ducha quente e sentiu-se aliviado, pela primeira vez em semanas. Não sabia se era porque sua decisão tinha alegrado a mãe ou porque no fundo, mas sem admitir claro, queria voltar. E passar mais um ano com Hermione e Harry.

Os dias se passaram um pouco rápidos demais. Mas, Rony se sentia verdadeiramente feliz, às vezes um calafrio o arrepiava. O fato de ter que voltar ao castelo ainda o assombrava. Porém, sabia que era coisa de sua cabeça.

Quando faltava um mês pro começo das aulas ele e os amigos receberam as cartas com o material, e pela primeira vez pode ir ao Gringotes, com sua chave pessoal e retirar uma quantia significante de galeões. Já não era mais o garoto que usava vestes de segunda mão e livros caindo.

- Estou feliz por não ter que ir na Madame Malkins e pedir pra ela ajustar as roupas de Fred ou Jorge para mim. - Disse Rony com uma bolsa de galeões na mão.

- Fico feliz por você também amigo... Gina e Hermione disse que nos esperariam lá né!? - Perguntou Harry quando viravam a esquina para chegar na loja de vestes.

- Sim... Parece que papai deu um pouco de galeões a mais pra ela, já que era a última Weasley a passar por Hogwarts. Bem, de nós né?! E elas deram uma passada numa loja pra Jovens Bruxas. - Disse Rony meio ranzinza.

- Relaxa Rony... Olha, lá estão elas. - Disse Harry acenando pras meninas que estavam cheias de sacolas rosa, roxas e amarelas berrantes na mão.

Quando chegaram ao encontro delas, Rony fez uma cara estranha pras sacolas e disse:

- Precisava disso tudo?

Hermione deu uma risadinha sem graça e disse:

-Bem, eles estavam em liquidação...

Os quatros deram risadinhas e entraram na loja. Estava um pouco cheia demais. Mesmo que fosse começo de período, parecia que tinha o dobro de estudantes do que deveria ter. Madame Malkin olhava pros lados sem saber o motivo disso tudo. Quando então percebeu que Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam na loja foi ao encontro deles e disse:

- Queridos, é um prazer te-los aqui. Vestes pro 7º e 6º ano, não é isso?! - Disse ela gentilmente olhando pra eles com imensa admiração

- Sim, obrigada Madame. - Respondeu Hermione pelos amigos.

- Nossa, quanta gente querendo bisbilhotar por aqui ... OU ENTREM E COMPREM OU SAIAM DA MINHA VITRINE - Esbravejou a senhora para alguns alunos que se amontoavam do lado de fora da loja. Os mesmo saíram correndo e a loja continuou cheia mas, menos amontoada.

-Madame, gostaria de ver vestes de gala também... - Começou a falar Hermione quando Ron a interrompeu.

- Pra que?

Ela e Gina se entreolharam e olharam pra Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa?

Harry deu uma tossidinha e Gina o pegou pela mão e o levou para outro canto da loja. Ficaram olhando vestes que nem eram do tamanho deles com certo interesse.

-Então Ron... Nós recebemos um convite para ir num aniversário... semana que vem... - Começou Mione ajeitando o cabelo para trás da orelha e olhando pro chão.

- Um aniversário?! Mas, porque você não me disse nada ?... Oras, que besteira Mione! - Disse ele mais relaxado e sorrindo.

- É aniversário de Victor Krum. - Ela respondeu quase num sussurro.

Do outro lado da loja Harry e Gina olhavam (quase) discretamente a cena e Gina sussurrou:

- Aposto 5 sicles que ele cai duro.

- Ahn...10 que ele vai ficar vermelho e olhar pra gente furioso.

Um segundo depois, Rony se virou furioso e olhou pros dois. Gina resmungou e passou o dinheiro para Harry que começou a rir nervosamente e se virou para as vestes novamente.

- E ... quando a gente recebeu esse convite? - Disse Rony baixo e completamente vermelho. Seus punhos estavam fechados mas, não de forma agressiva, ele estava nervoso.

-Semana passada. Ele mandou um pra Harry e outro pra mim, mas ele disse que era para você ir. Eu confirmei nossa presença... - Hermione estava uma pilha de nervos e segurou no braço de Rony que olhou pra ela como se a garota o tivesse traído mas, então, tomou a atitude que ninguém esperava e disse:

- Hum...Então vamos oras! Já que ele convidou a gente...

- Você tem certeza? Se você quiser a gente não precisa ir ... - Completou Hermione surpresa pela atitude de Ron.

-Absoluta... - Disse ele baixo e com um olhar estranho.

Hermione então sorriu fracamente e acenou para que Gina e Harry chegassem perto. E disse:

- Então, cadê Madame Malkin, ela tava aqui nesse instante...

- E ae? Você vai?! - Disse Gina mais animada do que o normal.

- Claro...

- Ahn... Hoje você tá difícil hein! - Disse a menina passando mais 5 sicles para Harry.

Rony olhou para o amigo quase incrédulo mas, não disse nada. Quando a senhora chegou com as vestes e algumas ajudantes, eles seguiram para o fundo da loja onde foram para os provadores. Meia hora mais tarde, depois de terem provado e comprado novas vestes para Hogwarts e para o aniversário de Krum, os meninos estavam saindo da Floreios e Borrões quando avistaram Hagrid saindo de uma loja de animais fantásticos.

-Olá crianças! - Disse o Guarda Caça animado.

-Olá Hagrid - Disseram eles juntos.

- Dia de compras né?! Eu também vim comprar umas coisas - disse ele levantando uma sacola enorme com um estranho embrulho dentro.

- Hum... E como foi... Naquele dia ? - Disse Harry , fingindo descrição e se referindo ao encontro com Madame Maxine.

- Foi ótimo... Agora se me dão licença, preciso voltar pro Castelo. A Diretora tem precisado muito de mim nas últimas semanas!

- Ahn, ok. Nos vemos por aí então - Disse Rony

- Tchau! - Respondeu Hagrid enquanto se despedia do grupo de amigos.

Depois disso, eles terminaram o dia comendo sorvete. Quando terminaram se despediram, Harry voltou pro Caldeirão Furado mas, prometeu que iria na casa dos Weasley no dia seguinte (ele passava quase que a semana toda lá), Hermione seguiu pro lado Trouxa de Londres e Rony e Gina foram por rede Flú (do Caldeirão) para casa.

Ao chegarem em casa, cumprimentaram a mãe e foram se troca. Na hora do jantar, seu pai , Percy e Jorge já haviam chegado e se trocado também. Todos estavam sentando a mesa quando Molly disse:

- Então, compraram as vestes pro aniversário do amigo de vocês?

Rony olhou para mãe, mas, não teve coragem de dizer o que realmente pensava de Krum. Gina, no entanto respondeu:

-Ah sim, compramos. Vimos Hagrid no Beco Diagonal também.

-Ahn que saudade daquele grandalhão - Disse Jorge de forma saudosa - E por falar em saudade, Rony, só porque você teve a folga hoje para comprar seu material não vá esquecendo que você está comigo na loja até o fim da semana. Recebi um carregamento de Flores do Amor hoje e sem querer David cheirou uma das rosas e ficou todo "serelepe" pela loja!

Todos riram e Rony respondeu:

- Eu sei,...

- Bem, estou feliz de saber que você e sua irmã vão voltar pra Hogwarts! - Disse Arthur sorrindo orgulhosamente.

- É quem dera eu pudesse voltar. O Ministério tem me deixado louco.,... - Resmungou Percy colocando umas batatas na boca.

- Ahn meu filho, se você tá assim agora, imagina quando receber o memorando que vamos passar por uma avaliação de qualidade no final do mês.

- O que? - Disse Percy arregalando os olhos

*Caham - Tossiu a Sra. Weasley

- Achei que tínhamos combinado de "nada de trabalho durante o jantar!

Rony, Jorge, Percy e Arthur abaixaram as cabeças e disseram:

- Desculpa...

Sra. Weasley sorriu e se serviu de um pouco mais línguiça.

Ao terminarem de jantar, Arthur e Molly se levantaram, e ele esperou a esposa arrumar tudo para irem juntos para o quarto. Gina já havia subido e Percy estava indo para o escritório para finalizar uns relatórios. No entanto Rony estava sentando sozinho na sala com um olhar distante, Jorge então passou pela sala e disse:

- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você aceitou ir ao aniversário de Krum só para parecer que não liga. Mas, no fundo tá morrendo de ódio que ele mandou um convite pra Mione e não pra você. Cuidado... Ciúme é uma coisa... Estranha sabe?!

Então Rony se virou pra ele e o encarou. Jorge deu uma piscadinha pra ele e subiu. Rony subiu uns minutos em seguida. Quando estava colocando os pijamas pensou: "Não estou com ciúme...Mas, Krum não perde por esperar".

Ele se deitou e logo pegou no sono.


	3. Autora XD

Oi gente,

antes de mais nada quero agradecer quem leu a história. É muito bom a gente escrever e ver que as pessoas curtiram :D

Estou com o capítulo 3 pronto já, só dando umas corrigidas, então, não fiquem tristes comigo logo tem UpDate!

Por favor, comentem, deixem opinião, sugestão, elogio e críticas (Educadas e construtivas).

Obg e obrigada mais uma vez!

ps:: Eu sei que o olho de Rony Weasley é azul mas, sempre curti a ideia dele ter olhos castanhos :)


End file.
